


Dilly Dallison

by press05



Series: Lyn dabbles in Teen Wolf drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Vagueness, sorry but yeah my dumb drabbles tend to just be VAGUE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/press05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just gonna dump my random spurts of the Derek/Allison ship here. Things might be related or not.</p>
<p>Can't resist giving this rare pair some love. </p>
<p>(I blame Dokuhan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dokuhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/gifts).



> Song prompt drabble to the song "The Scientist" by Coldplay.
> 
> And as drabbles tend to be it is of course vague.

"I’m sorry."

Allison stared. “What?”

"I’m sorry."

Derek stood before her, expression sad and tired. After all that’s happened between them and everything else a part of Allison actually felt sort of sorry for him. If things had been different…

"I don’t really care," she muttered looking elsewhere.

He didn’t reply and the two stood there in silence.

Allison would bet money that Derek was probably looking dejected in at least body language; shoulder slumped, hands to his side, eyes cast to the floor.

""I probably won’t ever forgive you," she began, surprising herself a little. "But that’s my problem not yours. I just don’t really care and I don’t have time for something you don’t mean just so you can feel better."

"I’m sorry," he rumbled out once more.

Their gazes met again. “I don’t even know what you’re apologizing for now.”

Then the strangest thing happened.

They laughed.

The two laughed.

They laughed hard and long, breathless with giggles along with some bits of water coming out of the corners of their eyes.

"I’m sorry."

"I know."


	2. Say No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison looks to Derek for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows? Who freaking knows~~

"I don’t think I can do this."

Derek stayed quiet.

"I  _know_ I can’t do this.”

He felt tempted to say what he wanted to say. Let it leave his lips. Let her hear what he thought ever since she was proposed to.

He knew he didn’t have any place to say anything however.

"Derek."

Who was he to say anything anyway?

"Derek…I don’t know what to do."

His green eyes met her brown ones.

"Don’t." It came out sounding almost like a whisper. He wasn’t sure if she heard him. "Don’t do it."

He didn’t expect her to smile at him, eyes wet. “Okay.”


End file.
